erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria
Alexandria (Cazyrene: Αλεκσανδρεια Aleksándreia, Tyrrhen: Alexandria) is the capital of the Thema Alexandrikōn and one of the largest industrial centers of the Ka'lu'umil. With a proper population of 40.6 million but a metropolitan population of 370 million, it is considered the second largest city and largest of the new colonies. Known for its beauty and economic importance, Alexandria is at times referred to as Symvasileousa (Cazyrene; συμβασιλεύουσα | 'Co-Queen') and The Serene. Alexandria is one of the most important cities of the Ka'lu'umil, which comes as no surprise due ot its location within the outer rim of the Breath and thus its proximity to the older stars of the galactic center. This gives it one of the largest Verinul industries in the galaxy. The system also features the largest dockyard of the entire Ka'lu'umil, owned and administrated by the nation and several corporations, including Alexandria Navali. Because of its remarkable location and previous industrial development, Alexandria has quickly become second only to Lyg in development and living standard. History Early Colonization The vast nebulae surrounding much of the current Ka'lu'umil's east are referred to as the Veil and had indeed, been colonized by the An-Xileel Era nation to some degree. This colonization happened mostly through the East Veil Company, formerly the party's main outlet for state-controlled Verinul extraction in the rich nebulae. Further colonization and commercial exploitation by the EVC increased tensions in the rich Veil. The company and its colonists were soon challenged by the Sikels, a nomadic raider confederation that capitalized on trade routes within the area and led aggressive raids against EVC industry. The planet that would come known as Alexandreia was already in the process of being settled in the mid to late 1230s, given its very lucrative position within the Veil. Pioneers there quickly came into a prolonged armed conflict between them and the Sikels that had created their main camp on the planet, though the EVC managed to protect the settlements enough for them to reach a population of several millions by 1238. As pressure from the Ka'lu'umil proper increased via their expanding fleets starting from around the same time, Sikel forces started being forced out of the area. Increased traffic from Ahkriim resulted in larger migration towards the area; by 1241, up to a hundred million settlers had colonized the Veil, roughly a third of those close to the future Alexandria. Noocratic Revolution By the time of the Noocratic Revolution, the Veil's population was in the process of reaching the 250 million mark, such a largescale migration motivated by the extraordinary wealth found within the resource-rich nebula. The region was administrated mainly through the laissez-faire approach of the An-Xileel-controlled Ka'lu'umil via the East Veil Company; as such, the outbreak of civil war in Ahkriim initially left the Veil's population unscathed. The further the conflict spread, especially in space, the more the East Veil Company became target of raider attacks. Predictably, An-Xileel forces were withdrawn from the area in order to fight the civil war, and Noocratic forces were focused on beating their enemy. Towards late September 1246, the situation became so bad that the EVC was forced to contact the winning side of the civil war for help - the Noocrats under Sovereign Alexandros Lakhesis Noökrator. Through Noocrat intervention, the raiding attempts were mostly thwarted, at the cost of most of the EVC's and local population's autonomy. Merely three weeks after the Revolution was declared succesful at the Reconquest of Syracuse, the Noocratic government formally annexed much of the EVC's territory. The Company's laissez-faire policies had guaranteed the colonies early success, but due to the vast debt incurred as a consequence of their desperate defense against the raiding Sikels had left them in a serious recession. Noocratic keynesian economic policy in those newly annexed areas averted an economic collapse and, facing a renewed economc upturn, led to once again increased migration to the Veil. Founding Alexandria was founded by Imperial Chrysobull of Sovereign Alexios Vasileios on January 4th, 1247, shortly after a decisive ground campaign led by General Flavius Bucellar in the closing weeks of 1246 to finally expel the Sikel raiders from the planet and most of the region. According to folklore, upon personally visiting the freshly conquered system, Sovereign Alexandros was so stunned by its beauty that he, in a move satirized by said folklore, could only mutter his own name - thus the naming of the city, planet, system and administrative district. It is unknown whether the Sovereign's visit to Alexandria truly contained this chain of events. Present Alexandria enjoys a unique position within the Ka'lu'umil as the capital of the system with the largest dockyard in the entire nation. Many ships of the Ka'lu'umil's navy stem from Alexandreia, constructed and developed by the state owned Alexandria Navali Corporation. Thus Alexandria is a major center of commerce and development, as even traders from Aterius and beyond cross the dangerous, uncharted space around the galactic core to travel to it. Alexandria is, like Syrakousai and Ahkriim, very culturally diverse. As it bears such lucrative industries as the Verinul and ship building ones, workers as well as businessmen from everywhere travel to it to make it their new home and build up a fortune. Ethnicities particularly common are Ayar, Dunmer and Tyrrhen; this diversity expresses itself within the developing, new cultures of the city itself. The Serene has attracted a number of wealthy investors, businessmen and magnates like Matthew Karesin, Ketil Vande. Cityscape and Architecture Alexandria Dockyards Dockyards Theme The Alexandria Dockyards are not only the largest in the entire Ka'lu'umil and a major industrial area for the planet's Verinul industry, but also a gigantic piece of art. Over the course of its still on-going construction, over a thousand artists have already joined in on the effort to make the Dockyards combine the artistic movements across the Ka'lu'umil into a single testament to the nation's cultures. Dockyards public.jpg|Part of the public section of the Alexandria Dockyards Dockyards public (2).jpg|Public section Dockyards VIP.jpg|Part of the VIP section, reserved for high-profile visitors Dockyards Industry.jpg|View on the industrial section of the Alexandria Dockyards Alexandria Proper ''Alexandria Theme '' Alexandria proper is home to over 40 million people and a significant part of the Ka'lu'umil's financial and intellectual industry. It is marked by a system of canals that was used by the original Sikel inhabitants as a means to cool their ships, now having been repurposed to a tourist attraction and means of civilian transport. In popular media, Alexandria is oftentimes depicted either at dusk or dawn; indeed, the planet and city are known for their brilliant silhouette especially at these times of day. The reason is that the purple colour of much of Alexandreia's flora interacts with the light rays at either time of day and thus gives the sky a shade that is rarely seen on other planets in the galaxy. Tower of Dreams.jpg|View on the Tower of Dreams and surroundings Plaza.jpg|Alexandria's central plaza Interior Tower.jpg|Interior section of the Tower of Dreams Three-Stars-Tavern.jpg|The Three-Stars-Tavern, one of the best restaurants on the planet City Hall.jpg|Interior of Alexandria's City Hall Alexandria Company HQ.png|Headquarters of Rathor Industries Wilderness ''Wilderness Theme '' Alexandria's metropolitan area is by Lygian law the entire rest of its planet, Alexandreia. Most of the remaining population of it is concentrated around the city, but some smaller settlements exist in particular at the poles for the water industry there. The planet is famed for its purple coloured flora. Alexandria Outskirts.jpg|The vast forest range outside of Alexandria's and its suburb's immediate vicinity Alexandria Fields.jpg|A field on Alexandreia Alexandria Shores.jpg|The shoreline of an ocean on Alexandreia Category:Cities Category:The Ka'lu'umil